Welcome To Hotel Transylvania!
by RedHood001
Summary: When you zing, it's forever. A lesson learned by Dracula as he live happily with his wife, Martha. Together they built a hotel for monsters. Protecting them, their children, friends, and other monsters, from humans. But what happens when two humans comes to the hotel? Why are their sons so interested in them? Well . . . this is definitely one trip Mavis and Margo won't ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania (obviously). This was inspired by two authors, hatchlingpendragon and Stone-Man85. Their Hotel Transylvania stories are well done, excellent, over the top.**

 **I didn't want to make it seem like I'm copying Stone-Man85 (his story is the one I was inspired most of), so I PM him. He said it was okay for me to do this. I won't copy him, exactly. There will be teenage monsters like in his.**

 **If you're reading this story, that means you have watched the movie. So I won't go into too much detail on the characters. I'll be describing the teenage monsters and the OCs I have created.**

 **Keep in mind that this is AU. Cause I'll be changing Major things**

 **If you want to read a better HT story, then check their story out. Seriously, if you're a fan of HT, you won't regret it.**

 **Oh and disclaimer because I'll be inserting a few songs, which doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!**

On the outskirts of Transylvania, deep within the dark woods and blackened night, the sound of a baby's cry could be heard in a castle-like house. The house had an air of gloom as a few candles of light could be seen from the windows. Inside a small bedroom on the top of the third story house, a man was gently rocking a baby's crib back and forth. This man was no man at all, but a vampire, and the most famous one of all, Dracula.

Now you wouldn't expect someone thought to be so cruel and evil, at least according to the legends, to be so caring and kind to his son. Yes, the little crying baby in the crib was the son of Dracula. His name was Jonathan. He had messy red hair and yellow eyes.

Wow. Who knew the Prince of Darkness was a father. I sure didn't.

Then a pale black-colored hair woman wearing a black dress entered the room, this was Dracula's wife, Martha, who was also a vampire. Both had instantly fallen in love the moment they laid eyes on one another, love at first sight, as cliché as that sounds. The two had what they called it, zinged.

"Shh, shh, don't cry my little ghoul, what's wrong?" Martha softly asked Jonathan as his cries lessened. Jonathan looked at his mother with teary eyes and an adorable sad face. Both vampires couldn't help but melt at the cute face their son was making. Whether it was sad or happy, their son was the cutest baby in the world. Martha smiled warmly as Dracula carried his son, gently holding him in his chest. Martha sang her son a lullaby, _"Hush, little vampire, don't say a word. Mama's going to bite the head off a bird…"_

The baby's sad face instantly turned to a happy one. He giggled as his mother blew at her son's stomach, "Well, all he wanted was attention. I wonder why?" Martha said as she looked at her husband, who had a smile and an innocent look on his face. Martha snort, smirking amusedly, "Like father like son." Dracula smiled proudly at that fact, "Well, his good looks came from somewhere."

Martha snorted as she kissed her husband's cheek, before suddenly sniffing. Dracula was going to ask why, when he suddenly sniffed the horrid smell. They were coming from their son, who was staring innocently at them. Martha shook her head with chuckle as she handed her son to her husband, "Your turn." Dracula looked at the boy with a grimace, but couldn't stop a playful smile from appearing on his face as he looked at his son sucking his hand. Dracula chuckled as he took his son from his wife. "Come on, you smelly little bat."

* * *

 **A Year Later**

Martha lay in bed as she held a tiny bundle in her arms. Dracula was holding Jonathan as they looked at the bundle in Martha's arms with wide eyes. The former more in excitement while the latter more out of curiosity. Martha positioned her arms for them to get a better look at the tiny baby, Alucard . . . not original as it is just Dracula backwards, but Martha had insisted, much to her husband's dismay. He had blue eyes and black hair.

Alucard slowly yawned, opening his eyes. He immediately saw his mother smiling warmly at him. Then a soft cooing sound was heard. Dracula and Martha turned to Jonathan, who was trying to get out of his father's hold, arms reaching towards his newborn baby brother. Dracula smiled as he gently put his son on top of the bed, careful to not let him go near the edges, as he slowly crawled to his mother.

He stopped and looked at his little brother, who was looking at him curiously. Jonathan tilted his head, Alucard following his older brother's movement. Jonathan looked up to his mother, who was smiling warmly at her son's curiosity. He cooed at her. "This is your new little brother, my little Jonny. You have to take good care of him, when we're not around." Martha softly said to her eldest son. Jonathan cooed in response as he turned to his little brother, who was happily sucking his thumb. Jonathan then slowly reached out a hand towards him, gently patting his head. Alucard stopped his thumb-sucking, looking at his older brother. He made a toothless smile as he wiggled happily, causing Martha to giggle at her son's antiques. Dracula chuckled at both of his boys.

* * *

 **A/N: So . . . is it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania (obviously). This was inspired by two authors, hatchlingpendragon and Stone-Man85.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll be inserting a few songs, which doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Growing Up**

Dracula didn't know how Wayne, his werewolf friend, could have complained about all of his kids. Well . . . he could. But that wasn't the point. His kids were basically little devils, and he couldn't have had it any other way. Martha . . . she was practically spoiling them. Well, not in the usual kind of way. The two tend to joke around all the time. Even more so every time they saw their parents in a bad mood, which was rare. Jonathan practically adored his little brother. He even taught him how to walk. Well, with a . . . little help from their parents of course.

They have begun to move in walls, which practically made it even more fun for them to play around. Honestly, Dracula doesn't know what complains from his friends with their kids are all about. Martha did prepare him though, just in case. After all, he time for them to be teenagers will be . . . complicated. That is the understatement of the century, according to his father, Vlad. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

 **20 Years Later**

Dracula casually sipped a glass of A negative, Martha holding a cup of B positive, they examined the troll, who was working on a set of blueprints. The designs were that of a castle. Dracula advised the designs, telling the troll to add some things or remove them. Martha occasionally added a few of her opinions, which Dracula happily accepted. The castle was going to be big, spacious, enough for a lot of people, or in their case, monsters. It was also secluded on a mountainous ravine, along with a large black pit surrounding the castle.

They decided this after realizing that their family couldn't be the only ones who were safe from any humans. And they weren't even completely safe in their current home. So they decided to build a safe haven, for monsters. They were actually looking forward to its grand opening. Their friends would finally be able to visit. Finally have some fun. As they say, the more the merrier . . . except when it involves werewolves. Or werewolf pups, to be exact.

"No, no, no," Martha shook her head, "There's still more room." Dracula examined it, "Yes, add a little more square footage; I want a lot of monsters to live there." The troll nodded and erased a few things to add more rooms. A drip of what looks to be drool suddenly fell on the top of the blueprints. Martha and Dracula both looked up to see their little boys giggling. They crawled down from the ceiling, Alucard a bit slower as he was still getting used to it. Jonathan stopped just above Dracula, before looking to his brother, who was crawling slowly to Martha. Both parents chuckled, "Ooh, you little devils." Martha said as she scooped up her youngest. "Come here, Jonathan." Dracula said as he scooped his eldest. Jonathan gave a mischievous smile as he squiggled free, and ran off, "Come catch me."

Alucard giggled and wiggled happily, wanting to chase his brother. Martha looked at him, "Come on, Alucard. Let's see if we can get your brother." She said as she held him in front of her, positioning him diagonally. Dracula chuckled as he playfully chased them, "Come here, you little venom!" The family chased each other happily all around the house.

Dracula stopped as he took some time to catch his breath. Martha walked back to him, still carrying Alucard, "Are you alright, honey?" She asked concerned. Dracula nodded as he straightened his back, "Woo, I am out of my shape." Martha covered her mouth to stop the giggle, which her husband heard, "Very funny." Dracula said as he shook his head with a smile. Jonathan ran back as he had wondered why they weren't following him.

Jonathan's eyes turned towards the slightly opened door, the moon shining from outside, "What out?" He simply said as he ran to the front door. Both parents froze as they saw the front door. Dracula sped to his son, scooping him up while Martha quickly closed the door, earning curious looks from their sons. "No, no, we never go out there," Drac said to his children, "Ever." Dracula and Martha carried their sons back. Jonathan and Alucard turned to each other, before looking at the door with a curious look.

* * *

 **The Kids' Bedroom**

The boys sat on the bed, covered in blankets between their parents as their father was reading them a story book with some figures of frowning people carrying torches and pitch forks. It was titled, 'Tales of Humans'. The boys were holding their blankets in fear, "And then the monsters ran away and were forced into hiding." Dracula said as he pretended to look afraid, "But Harry the human had found them," Jonathan and Alucard looked at their father in fear, "and jumped out from under their beds."

Both boys pulled their blankets closer until only their eyes could be seen, "Skad." Alucard said. He was still learning to speak as it was meant to be 'scared'. "And burned their clothes," Martha said, giving them spooky gestures with her hands.

Both of them immediately went under the blanket. "And beat their toes," Dracula said as he playfully touched one of his son's feet. Martha then grabbed the edge of the blanket, "And took their candy." Dracula and Martha said simultaneously as they pulled out the blanket. They frowned as both boys weren't there. They looked under the bed, seeing Alucard tightly holding Jonathan. Alucard was holding a crimson-colored, red skull-shaped lollipop, "No tek candy." Alucard said fearfully gripping the lollipop. "Little bats, you don't need to be afraid," Martha said as she grabbed both boys from under the bed, gently putting them on her lap, "Mommy and daddy would take good care of you, no matter what."

Jonathan smiled and nodded as Alucard hugged Martha. "Now, I think a lullaby would be nice." Both of them immediately beamed as they looked at their father. "Dad, mam, pway." Dracula smiled at his children, looking at Martha, who nodded, "Alright." He said as he took a guitar. He cleared his throat.

" _My handsome children, let me wipe all your poop away,"_ Both boys giggled as Dracula magically possessed the guitar, scooping Alucard, _"Those human are nasty, so with us you will stay,"_ Dracula gestured Martha to continue, _"And if a human tries to harm you,"_ Martha sang with a melodic voice, before both parents continue, _"We'll simply say…"_ They both turned dark, eyes slitted and red, roaring out like an animal, "RAAAARRRRRRWWWW!"

They both then turned to normal, smiling at their unfazed children, _"Because you're our boys."_ They both sang.

Jonathan and Alucard giggled, happily clapping, before hugging their parents.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

One month had passed and the brothers were growing in their vampire powers. Alucard was twenty-one years of age, while Jonathan was twenty-four years, at least, chronologically speaking. In vampire years, Alucard was one year old, while Jonathan was four years old.

It was agreed that Martha would be the one to teach Alucard, while Dracula would teach Jonathan. Both have learned many things such as, vampire speed, wall crawling, and moving objects telekinetically. The latter took Alucard longer than Jonathan, mainly because he had a hard time concentrating. Now, both boys had gotten the main basics done. They managed to learn their hypnotic eyes, and the ability to transform into a bat. They both had to wear helmets for safety reasons. They're still technically children after all. Alucard had also managed to use his monstrous aura more easily, unlike his brother. For reasons unknown, Jonathan hadn't been able to actually use his aura, causing him to be slightly jealous of his little brother. Though he managed to come over it as he didn't want to see his little brother so down as he had been feeling rather bad for having something his brother didn't. Of course, Jonathan began to be proud of him, confidently saying, "I'll get there when I get there," He still hadn't managed to do it yet. But he still had hope.

They were all flying in a room, doing some practice. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the Troll construction worker from a month ago, "Excuse me, sir, and ma'am."

Dracula and Martha looked to the Troll, the former more annoyed, the latter more curious, "What? WHAT?"

KLONK! "OW!"

Their attention turned to the boys, or rather Alucard who had flown to the wall. Jonathan flew near him, "Are you okay, little brother?" Alucard shook it off, "I'm fine,"

The Troll smirked at the adult vampires, "It's ready."

Dracula and Martha turned to each other, face lit up as they transformed back, turning to the boys, "We'll be back, boys." Martha said.

* * *

 **Third Floor Balcony**

The two adult vampires followed the troll, who was pointing at something in the distance. Far away from the house, was the largest castle you'd ever seen. It was definitely bigger than the Tower of London (A/N: looking forward to _**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ by the way). There was a driveway built in, along with a large stone bridge. It was a truly wonderful place to live in, for a monster, especially the Dracula family.

"Looks good." The Count said. Martha looked to the troll, "Only monsters can get in?" She asked.

The Troll nodded as he excitedly leaned to the balcony, "Oh absolutely, it's hidden real nicely. You got four hundred acers of haunted forest in front of you, the land of the undead in the perimeters. Any humans don't even look over there, or would run away real quick."

Martha couldn't help but be amused at the zombie workers, who were staring at an undead lady zombie. The Troll warned, "But of course, be smart," he poked his head, "No bonfires, no firework shows." Dracula nodded, "I get it, I get it." Martha assured, "No big bright lights, no humans."

Martha then turned around and noticed that the boys had just entered the room. Dracula followed her gaze. He went to them and scooped them up, walking to the balcony to show them the castle, "It's finally finished." Dracula nodded, "Yes, the place we always talked about for our family. No one will ever harm us there." Martha couldn't help but be excited, "I wonder how Wanda is doing?" Dracula chuckled, "Well, I would say, pregnant again." They laughed. Jonathan and Alucard looked curious, "Mommy, what big place?" Alucard asked, pointing at the castle.

They both smiled warmly as Martha answered, "That, my little mouse, is our new home."

Dracula continued after his wife, "Hotel Transylvania."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania (obviously). This was inspired by two authors, hatchlingpendragon and Stone-Man85. Their Hotel Transylvania stories are well done, excellent, over the top.**

 **Just a side note, I'll be changing more things than just what was in the movie, but it adds the unique part to it. In my opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll be inserting a few songs, which doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **The Vampire Brothers and the Human Sisters**

 **95 Years Later**

 **Present Day (2012)**

 **Inside Hotel Transylvania**

 **Morning**

The hallways were illuminated with light from the sun outside. Though no matter how much light went inside, it was still creepy no matter how much you look at it. Then again, the castle was intended for monsters. Creepy cobwebs at the ceiling, decorations that basically screamed the dark atmosphere. The lack of anything alive practically completed the creepy scenery. Then a small grey bat with bright blue eyes flew into the room, as if searching for something.

It landed on the lobby desk, eyes darting back and forth. Then a flicker of shadow flew past behind it. The bat whipped around, getting jittery by the second. Then it noticed the shadow glooming over him, turning around seeing . . . nothing. It then noticed a smaller flicker of shadow from the corner of his eye, turning to the right. Then someone whispered from his left.

"Hey."

The bat screamed, making the one who whispered screamed as well. It was a teenage boy, "What was that for, Leo?" He said with a glare at the bat. It answered, "Sorry, I thought it was your brother, Alucard." The bat, named Leo, said to his friend, Alucard Dracula.

Alucard had grown over the years, as if that wasn't obvious. He was now wearing a black tuxedo, black pants to match, black dress shoes, along with a black cape. He was basically the near image of his father, except for the inside of the cape. Whereas Dracula's is purple, his is black. His face had lost most of its baby fat. His black hair now combed to each side. His blue eyes had an air of mischief. His fingernails had sharp points on them, resembling claws. He was nothing short of handsome. Though his looks practically says 'gentleman', don't let that fool you. On the inside he was every bit of mischievous and fun things, a great but disastrous mix, much to his parents' amusement. He was now 115, soon to be 116 in about two months after his big brother's 119th birthday in about a week.

Alucard checked to see if the coast is clear, before looking to the bat, Leo, "Okay, we're sneaking, make no sound." He whispered. Leo nodded, looking around, going to Alucard's shoulder as the vampire sneakily walked to the stairs. They heard a shuffling sound beside them, gaining their attention. They turned, seeing nothing out of place as Alucard walked backwards up the staircase, before…

"Boo."

They both jumped in fright, Alucard turning to a black bat, along with Leo flew upwards hitting the ceiling straight to the head. The figure cringed as they crashed back to the ground, "Uh, you guys okay?" The figure said. Alucard turned back, stumbling from the dizziness, "Suuree." Leo stumbled, "We'rrree fiiine." He replied, though the way their eyes rolled around clearly said otherwise. The figure laughed at their ridiculous expressions. Alucard shook his head, getting rid of the dizziness, chuckling with his brother, Jonathan Dracula.

Jonathan wore a black colored tuxedo set along with a red tie. He wore a black cape, the inside colored red. His yellow eyes glistening with amusement, he always enjoyed messing with his little brother at times. He was mischievous, but not as much as his little brother. He was also the more rebelling of the two and a way too curious for his own good, at least when it involves humans, as Dracula had put it.

Jonathan stopped laughing, looking at them with a smile, "Did you really think you could hide from me?" He playfully asked them. Alucard and Leo turned to each other, before looking at Jonathan with a small smile, "No." They said simultaneously. Leo flew near Jonathan's head, "Though we did last longer than last time." He said on a positive note. It was immediately crumbled at Jonathan's reply, "I already saw you before you guys even screamed, I just waited for a few moments before scaring you."

Leo's face immediately turned into a frown, "Oh." Alucard tried to cheer him up, "Ah, come on, Leo. It's not that bad, at least we had fun." He said in a cheerful tone. As Alucard said that, Jonathan looked outside the window, "Wonder how much fun it would be, once I go out there?" He muttered with a small smile. Alucard gave his big brother a sympathetic look. He understood his brother's need, to go outside into the world.

Their mom had actually started to support him going outside. It had been centuries since she last saw any humans. They couldn't still be the same as they had been all those centuries ago. Their father was the problem. He was way too overprotective of them. Hence why, Jonathan was going to asked him soon. Dracula did say he was going to let him go once he was 119, even gave his Dracula word, which was sacred in their family. Alucard had to wait until he was 117, but he wouldn't mind waiting two more years for his turn. He just wanted to see his big brother happy again. It's not like he wasn't already. It's just that Alucard had noticed him being a little bit more … unhappy that he used to. Even with their friends.

Leo gave Jonathan smile, landing on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure Drac will let you go out there." He said with a positive tone. Jonathan looked at him with a hint of doubt in his eyes, "You really think so?" He asked his little friend. Leo gave him a look that said the opposite, "No, not really." Jonathan sighed, rolling his eyes, while Alucard glared at the bat.

"Way to crumble his spirit, Leo, can't you be more positive?" Leo looked at his black haired friend with a shrug, "Hey, this is Dracula we're talking about. You think he's gonna let you go, just like that?" After a few moments of thinking, they couldn't seem to disagree with the grey bat.

Alucard replied with a not-so-hopeful tone, "Sure… maybe."

Leo gave Jonathan a curious look, "Why do you wanna go to the human world so badly anyway?" He asked. Jonathan looked at him with a somewhat hopeful expression, "Because," He said as he walked back to his room, followed by Alucard, "I'm hoping to see the world, look at all the wonders, even visit grandpa. Maybe even find someone special." Alucard thought that last part was a strange reason. That is, until he remembered what their mother had said once. He looked at his brother curiously, "You mean your zing?"

Jonathan smiled softly as he looked to his little brother, "Well, yeah, that could happen. Who knows, you might too. When you go out there, anything could happen."

Alucard gave a thoughtful expression to his older brother, muttering, "I wonder who?"

Leo gave them an incredulous look, "Oh come on, it's not like they're just gonna show up anytime soon."

As the old but famous saying goes. Be careful what you said.

* * *

 **Romanian Airport**

As a plane arrived at the European International Airport, it was already night time from where the passengers were. One of them, a young nineteen year old girl, stood beside a shorter fourteen year old girl. Even from a perspective, you could practically feel their energetic aura. That was because they weren't tired at all, despite the time. They went towards the customs line.

The older girl had healthy pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wore a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wore black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. All in all, very gothic, but in a good way, and she was in no way, emo. In fact, she was the opposite, if her large smile didn't tell you that. She also wore a shiny pendant on her neck, which had a small red gem. It had a symbol of her family with only one letter, B. It was entirely made of plain old metal, but it was not ordinary in any way, if you knew what the letter stands for.

Standing next to her, was a young fourteen year old girl with a short red hair curved slightly upwards at the end and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black jacket with a black shirt that had a picture of vampire fangs, dripping blood, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. She also wore short black jeans along with a black gothic boots. She also wore the same pendant.

Their looks might be different, but make no mistakes. Believe it or not, they are actually sisters.

They walked outside the extremely crowded airport, looking around the airport. "Here we are, Margo. Transylvania," The older girl said as she pulled out a pamphlet, "And just in time for the Monster Festival in about a week." She continued looking slightly down to the girl, named Margo, beside her. "Well, we're still gonna go exploring, right Mavis?" She asked her older sister, who looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well obviously, that's why we're doing this world-wide adventure." Mavis replied. Margo shook her head with a smile.

Her older sister still revered to their tour as 'adventure', and who could blame her. Mavis had always wanted to explore the world, but mostly of the things or places that had something to do with legends or monsters. Now she, along with her little sister, had, but not all. And Transylvania was the most legend filled place, mainly of Dracula.

"Hey, Margo!" Mavis cried out, gaining her sister's attention. Margo saw her standing beside a man wearing a Dracula costume, "Get a picture of me!" She said. Margo pulled out a digital camera, "Okay, hang on." As she readied the photo, she said, "Say, Blah, Blah, Blah!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah!"

SNAP!

Mavis turned to the man, "Thank you." The man bowed with a smile, waving and walked away. Mavis waved back, before she went to Margo, "Does Dracula even say Blah, Blah, Blah?" She jokingly asked her. Margo shrugged, "Meh, it just sounds cool." Mavis pondered over that fact, "How cool would it be if Dracula was real?"

"Very," Margo smiled, as they walked over to the luggage conveyer belt, and both picked up a traveling backpack, both had sleeping bags on them, several monster stickers along with stickers to places they gone to. "But I don't think he does, I mean, our family is obsessed with monsters, but I don't see the point. They aren't even real."

Mavis gave her a cocked eyebrow, and replied, "Oh, come on, our family is fun and they are also very cool. Not to mention we have all those ancient family artifacts. I'm just saying if monsters were real, we'd probably have the best time in the world... unless they try to kill us." Margo nodded in agreement, for the last part.

They walked out of the airport, looking for a cab, when Mavis looked to her little sister as a cab came over them, "WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE MONSTERS!"

Margo beamed, raising her hands in the air, "YEA-wait, you mean figuratively, right?"

Mavis rolled her eyes as they went into the cab.

They had no idea that what Mavis said was true. Literally.

* * *

 **A/N: So . . . what do you think?**


	4. Annoucement

**GUYS, SORRY TO SAY… *pause for effect* DON'T WORRY, I AM NOT DISCONTINUING MY STORY. I seem to have a 'no discontinuing' rule for some reason. Just remember that the rule might not last forever, 82% chance it won't… at least there's still a chance… right?**

 **Anyway, I am putting this story on a HIATUS. I just have a lot to do and quite frankly, I am now addicted to the DreamWorks Dragons Race to the Edge… if anyone, or everyone, know what I am talking about, then you know why. Seriously HTTYD is so addicting, I just have to watch more. It's an amazing franchise, though I prefer the TV series and movies rather than the books, not because they are bad, but because I don't feel like reading them.**

 **SO ANYWAY! I hope you can forgive me for this.**

 **Like I said before… or if I hadn't, then I'm telling you all now. I have a strange thing where if I watch something that I really like, I have an urge to just write a fanfic about it. It depends on my mood, you know what I mean?**

 **So if I suddenly add another story, that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon a story. So don't worry about that.**


End file.
